Shadows of a Different World
by applesaucex
Summary: Rifts in the Lifestream and evil sorceresses cause Rinoa Heartily and Tifa Lockhart to switch worlds. But how will they get back home? Or will they even remember where they came from?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Crossovers don't get a lot of press, which makes me sad. and maybe a lot of you are thinking WHY ARE YOU NOT UPDATING OTHER STORIES? URG (or something relatively nicer..) but to be honest, I wrote this like...a year ago, and I feel like publishing it. it's not done yet! but I'm curious to see how people take to this idea.**

**Like I said...crossovers don't get a lot of support, but I really like this concept (no matter how outlandish it may be), and I really hope you give it a chance :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or FF8 or any of the characters/places associated with them (damn)**

**

* * *

**

There was light outside. That should have been her first clue that something was wrong. Light there? In Edge? It practically wasn't natural. The area had been shrouded with clouds for as long as she could remember, only breaking its grey appearance briefly after Aerith had... and Cloud was back.

That memory distracted her from everything else. _Cloud's back_. He had been for a good month now, but she still couldn't get over it, over how much he had changed ever since Geostigma was cured. It wasn't like he suddenly became an extrovert or even an optimist. He was just there, seeming happy now and content. He was _smiling_, which was a miracle all in itself.

He bumped her briefly on her lower arm, moving to put the messy plate in the dishwasher. "Sorry, Teef." The left side of his face held the remainder of a grin, and the blond quickly moved to the other end of the counter. She watched him wrap the peanut butter sandwiches with careful precision and place them cautiously in a brown paper bag.

"Good job."

He turned quickly to her voice, causing her to smile. "With what?"

"The sandwiches. Denzel and Marlene will be happy."

The blond nodded and went back to wrapping, the other side of his face rising into that shining grin. She turned away from him, letting herself fully smile. She picked up the cloth and went to wash the counter, but it was already spotless. But she couldn't walk away. She needed to stay…make sure he packed the lunches correctly. Her hand fumbled for her tea cup on the kitchen table, and she poured the remaining liquid out in the sink.

"Does Marlene like vanilla or chocolate pudding?"

She turned eagerly from washing the cup, glancing at Cloud's spiky head poking in the refrigerator. "Chocolate. Denzel likes vanilla."

He nodded, "Of course. I should have remembered that." Cloud took two puddings out of the refrigerator and put them in the bags.

But she continued to wash the cups, eyes drifting towards the young man in the room every so often. "I think trying to remember pudding preferences is an improvement from how you were a couple of years ago."

She heard him laugh, a noise that would have sounded foreign to her months ago. "Teef?"

"Hmm?" She jumped a little from the inquisitive tone in his voice.

Cloud scratched his head, "You know you can put that in the dishwasher, right?"

"…right." She shut the water off, placing the cup in the machine. "Cloud?" It was her turn to question. He had two more puddings in his hands, one of each flavor. He poured the contents into a bowl, mixing it lightly and then placing it on the counter.

"You like it swirled." He said it casually, but his face read differently. His soft smile seemed to glow with the same luminosity of his blue eyes. And with that look, it was easy for her to ignore the strange day. Sure the sun was shining, but so was Cloud. Her mind left the uneasiness in the back of her head, distracted by something a little more pleasant.

* * *

"No sighting yet, sir."

That was not what he wanted to hear. Probably one of the last things besides '_she's gone'_ or _'we found her dea-'_ But those thoughts were unacceptable. They weren't an option. They hadn't been together for two years only to have her taken away so quickly, so easily. "Keep looking."

The girl in front of him narrowed her eyes, "Sir?"

But his voice remained firm and even, "She was last seen going to Deling City." _She was in her own house! _ "Did you talk to the general?"

"Sir, General Caraway has his own division of the Galbadian army looking for her."

He shifted back in his chair, the black quilted leather starting to stick to his sweaty hands. _Shit. If he doesn't know…_ "…I...don't know what to do." It was probably the first time he ever admitted something like that aloud, and it was obvious by the girl's shocked expression.

"Sir," The girl moved away from the door frame, seating herself in the chair in front of his desk. "The scouts did see something…"

He lifted his head from his hands, "What?"

"We don't think it was anything relating to her disappearance, but it was very…"

"Selphie," His voice was slightly raised, standing out from his usual even tone, "What did you see?"

She fidgeted slightly in the seat, not knowing where to start. Her green eyes shot up, "There was a crack in the ground."

He nodded. There was an earthquake in Deling City three days ago. That's why she had left in the first place. "Leftover from the aftershocks?"

"Most likely…but that wasn't the strange part." Selphie stood up again, catching his eye contact. "…there was a green light radiating from the crack…like a stream of emerald glitter."

_What? _It was weird, for sure, but it had nothing to do with her. He couldn't, _didn't _care about that, not when she was still missing. "What does that have to do…"

"Probably nothing, sir." She gave him a curt nod. "It is just my order to report everything unusual that is seen."

Squall stood up in the chair, coming to the front of his desk. "I know…" His light brown bangs fell gently in front of his face as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Selphie. This is just…"

"Hey." She patted him lightly on the shoulder, her positive smile becoming slightly contagious. "We'll find her, Squall. She couldn't have gotten too far, and with SeeD's on the mission? Come on!"

He nodded and leaned back on the desk, "Yes…you're right."

"Of course! If she's in Galbadia, we'll definitely find her."

* * *

"Can you tell Barret to take them on some of the bigger rides? Oh, and let me know how the oil program is going, okay?"

Cloud smiled at the slight worry stinging her voice, "Tifa, you need to relax."

"Relax?" She blinked, the sun stinging her eyes a bit. "I am re…"

"You're nervous." He was touching her arm now…which didn't help calm her one bit. Her anxiety spiked just from his proximity, and the warmth of his touch was anything but soothing. "It's just a trip to the Gold Saucer, and Barret will watch them."

She moved to the left, away from Cloud, using Fenrir as an excuse. "You sure you can hold them both on the bike?"

"Tifa…I've done this before. I got it."

But that weird feeling was returning. The sun was just too bright today, making her know that something was off. "I know…" She turned around and gave a confident smile, "They're still inside?"

Cloud nodded and moved closer to her again, making her catch her breath. "I'll be back as soon as I drop them off."

"Not that quickly…you'll have to drive home." Her comment made him smile again, an action he had done more today than what seemed like a decade. It made her want to… "Cloud?"

She just waited for him to lift his head slightly before her own moved up. He wasn't that much taller than her, which made it easier to make contact, to touch his lips. It was their first time, but she couldn't count how many instances she thought about it, how many times she just wanted to grab him and…

_Wait._

Tifa immediately broke when the realization hit her. She looked at the blond, shocked at what just happened…what she did. His blue eyes were glassy, only confirming how horrified he was. The hundreds of times that she dreamt this, she didn't think he wouldn't…

"…what?"

"I'm so sorry."

She couldn't face him, not after embarrassing herself like that. How could she have done that? She spent so much time with him, building a strong relationship, a makeshift family. And she had to ruin it all by kissing him?

"Tifa…"

The door opened and closed, and Denzel and Marlene made their way outside towards Cloud's bike. Tifa snatched at the opportunity, "Are you two ready to go?"

They nodded and grabbed Cloud's hand, dragging him towards his own motorcycle. But he didn't seem as eager to leave. "Tifa, what just…"

"Bye! Have fun!" She didn't know how, but she managed to throw some cheer in her voice, a feeling that didn't seem to be present anywhere else in her body.

The two kids were smiling, excited at their vacation to come, but Cloud just look confused. _He's disgusted, isn't he?_ He seemed almost immobile, like the kiss poisoned his body into paralysis. "We need to…"

"No." She shook her head, "Bye, Cloud. I'll see you when you get back." A part of her wondered if he would.

He just looked at her, his Mako eyes seeming dull. Cloud only gave her a slight nod before mounting his bike and driving off.

Tifa quickly retreated back inside, closing the curtains on the damned sun. Her body fell on the floor, filled with disbelief, of shock. Whatever hope she had of a future with Cloud was gone. _Will he even come back?_ The thought made her throat burn. She never thought she could do something like that…never thought she could just kiss him. And she never thought he wouldn't kiss her back.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So the actual plot will truly develop in the next part, but I really hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are always welcome, and I'll post the next part depending on the response I recieve. **

**Oh! and note this takes place post AC (for 7) and two years after the Sorceress crap (for 8). But I think that was kinda clear...**

**byebye!**

**-ASX  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**:

When I post...I post. Here's the second chapter to my beloved crossover :D thanks to everyone who's reading it/ adding it to their alert lists and stuff. it makes me super happy especially because this category is so unloved.

And a super extra special thanks to my lovely reviewers! You guys amaze me:

**Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly, zenbon zakura, cheraichan, **and** Galnerys**

Thanks guys! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope not mine. only the writing is.

* * *

She was a woman. She shouldn't have wanted to cry. She shouldn't have wanted to lock herself up in her room and sleep the rest of the day. That wasn't how Tifa was. She was stronger than that. "So…he doesn't like me." It was hard to say out loud, but she needed to face it, "We can still go on as we always do." But a part of her didn't want that. She wanted more from him, and now she felt awful for forcing him to think that way too.

She forced herself to stay in the bar, taking out cleaning products and doing the only thing she thought her body was capable of that moment. On her knees, she started to scrub the floor, already clean, with misplaced force. "We've been through worse." That was at least true. Near death experiences haunted their lives, but this was a little different. This was pure embarrassment, not death. It was something completely foreign, something she couldn't face with force or magic, but only with the truth.

_The truth._

It was clear to her now. The truth. The truth was that he didn't love her. Hell, he didn't even think about her romantically, never mind love. But she didn't understand why. She wasn't unattractive; most guys she met thought quite the opposite. She wasn't mean or nasty to him ever in her memory. She only helped him. _So it's just me. _ That hurt. It wasn't something she could change. It was just her.

That should have been obvious. She had known Cloud for all her life, but it didn't mean anything. But Aerith…he had known Aerith for less than a month before he had feelings for her.

Her hands stopped scrubbing, becoming immobile. "He loved her." That was the truth. She moved to a sitting position, head against the bar, legs sprawled across the wet wooden floor. "Not me…her."

She picked up her wet rag and threw it across the room, hands retreating from the air to her face. But her head quickly sprang up from her defeated position when a knock was heard. "Did I turn the sign?" They never opened before 4, but nevertheless, Tifa got up and headed towards the door, wiping her eyes in the process.

"I'm sorry, miss." Tifa blinked at this woman's appearance. Her red clothes were not only exceptionally bright for Edge's taste, they were also extremely revealing, a giant slit composing most of the front. Her hair was off, but who was she to comment on long hair? The woman's gold eyes glanced up to Tifa's face, and seemed to focus sharply. "You…"

_Me?_ Tifa smiled. "Are you here to see the Meteorfall heroes?" That explained it. She must have been a tourist, wanting to see Edge and the people who apparently 'saved the world'. It was awkward at first to consider herself a hero, but the frequency of these visits made the word less strange.

The woman only looked at her harshly, before raising her hand. Tifa's instincts immediately took hold, but it was too late. Her body was flung back against the wall again and again, until everything went black.

* * *

To think that she…that she felt the same. It distracted him the whole trip. He hugged Marlene and Denzel goodbye, but only felt partially there. His mind was back in Edge, back in that moment. _Did she regret it?_

Cloud shook his head. Her anxiety about the situation wasn't from regret. She was afraid, and so was he. But now that it happened, neither of them could ignore their feelings any longer, and that thought only made Fenrir go faster.

He was only an hour away now, and nothing could distract him. Well, except for the light in front of him now. Fenrir roughly moved from 120mph to 0 as Cloud hit the brake. "What?" His leather boots caused dust to fly as he dismounted, watching the green light float in front of him._ The Lifestream.. "_Aerith?"

But there was no answer, not like the deceased flower girl actually announced her presence to him when she did show up. The iridescent light coiled around his body, unwrapping and flowing to his right, beckoning him to follow.

He walked slowly along the grass, watching the green light flow further and further away from his motorcycle. But the Lifestream seemed to dissipate, causing Cloud to look around. The sight of dark hair on the ground made him sprint.

It was like a hangover combined with a car crash combined with a punch in the face. She moved around…on what felt like something soft, something…like a bed. She opened her eyes slowly, not used to this light shining through. Wasn't it usually dark where she was from…wherever that is?

She pulled at her hair, finding it long and dark. That felt new…but familiar. "What's happening?" She got up, not paying attention to her surroundings, the white walls, the hospital feel of the whole space. There were instruments everywhere, some she recognized and some totally foreign. But the one in front of her she knew, she could name it. She looked at her own reflection carefully, touching her cheek, her lips, and her hair.

* * *

"Hello?"

She turned around to see a woman in a white jacket. "Are you a doctor?"

The woman nodded her head and brought out a small flashlight, waving it in front of the younger girl's eyes. "Hmm…seems like your concussion is gone."

"Concussion?"

"Yes, you were out for a couple hours or so." She sat down at the side of the bed, whipping out a small clipboard. "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions, if that's alright with you?"

She nodded and sat on the edge of her bed, looking at the ground. "…Okay."

"Can you tell me your name?"

She thought for a second, searching her mind. There was something hanging on the edge of her lips, but nothing clear came out. "….I don't know."

The doctor frowned, "You can't tell me your name?"

"…no, I can't."

"How about where you're from?"

"…I don't know."

There was another knock on the door, and the doctor smiled at her. _Why is she smiling like that?_ It was warm and expectant…a smile she had seen a million times but never from this lady. "I'll leave you two alone."

The doctor got up and opened the door, allowing a young man to walk in. He seemed young…but maybe the same age as she was; she wasn't really quite sure. He had short brown hair that framed his face, folding back and forth from the large red scar in the middle of his forehead.

She looked at him closely…only seeing his blue eyes as something familiar. "Hello?"

He walked up to her quickly, putting his hand on her cheek. She recoiled back slightly. "You look older."

"Older?"

He sat next to her, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that." He coughed awkwardly and stood up straight, "Did Ultimecia find you again?"

She shook her head, "What are you talking about?"

"Doctor…"

The doctor answered him, "She seems to be suffering from amnesia, Mr. Leonhart. I'm sorry."

Leonhart shook his head, "We found her…that's all that matters." His head tilted in front of hers. "Is it possible that she may have gone through a continuum? She looks…"

"Older? I suppose with Ultimecia anything is possible, sir."

_Sir?_ It was weird. The doctor was at least 20 years older than the boy in front of her, yet she sounded like she was taking commands from him. The doctor soon left, that smile glowing as she walked out the door.

The girl moved back in her bed, "Who are you?"

He looked hurt when he looked back up, but he shook his head, "…you have amnesia."

She wanted to cry. Her head felt empty…empty of anything personal. "Yes."

"Rinoa…it's Squall."

"Squall?" She smiled at him but then furrowed her eyebrows, "Who's Rinoa?"

His mouth dropped a little at the question, "…You are."

"No, no." She moved back on the bed. "…I don't know any Rinoa."

"Then…who are you?"

She paused, stifling the tears, "I don't know."

Squall grabbed her hand, and she tried very hard not to recoil. "Then maybe you are her. You just don't remember?"

_I don't think so._ But one glance at Squall made her change her mind. "Maybe."

"Here" He walked to the door, "The doctor said you could go home now. I'll take you back to Balamb."

_Balamb_? But she was too tired to question it anymore. "Okay."

Squall looked at her, a faint trace of worry on his face. But he didn't seem to be all too concerned, so that must have been good right? _Unless he doesn't really show it_. That somehow reminded her of someone, but she didn't know who. Perhaps it was him she remembered. "I'll let you get dressed then." And he left the door.

There was an outfit placed on the chair for her, but she didn't want it. It looked too small, for one thing, and the light blue duster just looked silly. It was just too bright a color for her. The black tank top was way too tight across the bust, which only made her wonder more if she actually was this Rinoa girl. But she also didn't think they would think she was someone she wasn't. _It must be that continuum thing._ Maybe she did get older. Maybe she was Rinoa…a Rinoa with a bigger chest. Her jean skirt was very short, which seemed slightly familiar at least.

_Squall…_

She searched her mind for the name. He must have been very important, if not to her than in standing at least. She was still confused how he had earned the title of sir, but at least the amnesia gave her enough of a reason to ask.

As soon as she was dressed, she slowly opened the door, seeing Squall leaning casually on the wall across from her, "Rinoa?"

Self consciousness suddenly flooded through her, "It's…a little short." She tugged at the bottom of the skirt and then realized his eyes were more north, "…and small."

"..It's…it's alright, Rinoa." He gulped loudly and then turned around, "We'll get you something back at the garden."

"The garden? I thought we were going to Balamb."

That made Squall turn back around, his face fully focused, "Rinoa?"

It took her a second to look up at the name, "Yes?"

Squall immediately shook his head, "It's…it'll be okay. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

**A/N**:

Yay! I'll post the next one SOON. I promise :D

-ASX


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**I was really confused when I was trying to post this...I think I accidentally deleted a whole section from my original draft, so I hope this all makes sense. I tried! AH!**

**And I hope this still qualifies as soon...fail. But I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**THANKS TO ALL MY FABULOUS REVIEWERS. love you lots and lots :D  
**

_**zenbon zakura, Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly, Galneryus, Aimme, **_**and**_** ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**_

_**

* * *

**_

His hands immediately touched her pale skin, relief to feel that she was still warm. "Tifa!" But that wasn't right. He could see it right away. This girl…she was younger and smaller. She looked almost fragile compared to the Tifa he knew. Not to mention that she was in a completely different outfit then Tifa was in an hour ago. "What?" They looked so similar, it almost confused him.

But he didn't really think he had the time to wonder about that any further. Cloud immediately dug through his pockets, grabbing the always carried Restore materia. His hand touched her gently, letting the green magic flow from the orb into her body. It seemed to have the full effect on the girl. Cloud held her arms down, stopping her from moving in case she had a more serious injury.

She immediately tensed at the action, resisting with more force than Cloud had anticipated. "Hey! It's okay!"

"Let go!" Her eyes flung open, "Stop!"

For a second, Cloud thought she had meant to cast a spell, but he didn't feel any effects. "It's okay. I'm trying to help you."

"Then who are you?"

_She doesn't know_? That was strange. Meteorfall heroes were usually easily recognized, especially him. "Cloud Strife."

"STOP!"

His grip only tightened. She _was _trying to cast a spell, unsuccessfully too. The girl looked confused, staring at her hands even from her recumbent position. Cloud smiled a bit, "You have materia?"

"Mater…what?" She shook her head, letting her black hair get into her face, "Did you silence me?"

Cloud ignored her question, "Who are you?"

"You don't know me?"

The answer shocked him, "…What?"

"Let go of me!"

Cloud weakened his grip, allowing the girl to get up. She fumbled to her feet, only to lose her balance once she stood. Cloud verged to the side, catching the girl before her body made contact with the ground. "You need to relax. You could hurt yourself."

Her eyes were softer now. He flinched, feeling her nails dig into his white skin. Her breath sounded rushed now, and so tired. "…Cloud?"

His blue eyes flashed down, and for a second, he thought he saw her smile, "Yeah?"

"I'm Rinoa."

* * *

_Rinoa._

It …it was different than what she thought. Though she didn't really know what to expect actually. Her whole mind was fuzzy, and she was hoping that what Squall said would help her remember something. But there was nothing. Nothing he said reminded her of her past. Of Rinoa's past. They were walking through some building now, white hallways and young kids running around, saluting Squall as they passed.

"You're important here, I take it?"

He didn't smile, "I'm head SeeD."

That would have been a term unfamiliar to her only moments ago, "Oh…am I a…"

"No." Squall stopped as they reached the end of a long hallway in a section called 'Dormitory', "But we let you stay here anyway." His hand moved towards hers, and she couldn't help but move it away. Squall turned to her, expectantly.

"…I'm sorry." She looked up to him. _It just…_she didn't know what to think.

"Rinoa!" A small body soon embraced her, and she hugged back, not knowing what else to do. "Thank goodness you're okay! Maybe Squall will actually smile again!"

She turned to look at the brown haired SeeD who only mouthed, 'Selphie'.

"Hello…Selphie."

"See she remembers me! Isn't that nice!" This girl was so happy and energetic. And short. It seemed a little off, but also vaguely familiar to her. "Can't have bumped your head too badly. How was home?"

She paused, looking at the shorter girl with some confusion after glancing at Squall. "…I thought this was my home."

"Oh!" She laughed a little, "Of course it is! I just meant your hometown."

Squall stepped forward, seeing her resistance to answer, "Selphie, I think Rinoa needs some rest. You and the others can talk to her later."

Selphie pouted a bit, but then seemed to glow with some weird sense of knowing. "Of course Squall. You and Rinoa go _rest_, and I'll come back in what…30 minutes?"

She blinked in confusion, seeing Squall becoming slightly irritated. "Selphie."

"Oh fine! I'll give you a whole hour." And the cheerful girl was off.

Squall sighed again and leaned on the opposite wall, "Sorry about that." He seemed truly annoyed, which caught her off guard.

"About what?"

"Selphie…she can be a little tactless sometimes."

She only smiled, "I don't really mind….though I am tired."

He nodded and unlocked the far door. It swung open to reveal a brightly lit space with beige colored walls and a surprisingly large full bed. But besides that, the room was practically empty. She went through the closet only to find fancier dresses, and there weren't any toiletries even though there was a connecting bathroom. "This room is mine?"

"Yes." Squall walked in behind her, picking up a picture on the dresser swiftly.

"…Then why is it so empty? Where's all my stuff?"

He seemed hesitant to answer, and the picture was creeping behind his back.

"What is that?" Apparently her reflexes were faster than he anticipated, because she was soon grasping at the flowery white frame. It was of two people on a balcony, with pink and orange fireworks exploding in the background. She recognized the boy; it was Squall, only looking truly happy, hugging the girl next to him in an off white sparkly dress. The girl…. She glanced in the mirror on the dresser just to double check. It looked like her. "Squall?"

The SeeD glanced up. He still looked slightly confused on how he could manage to let her grab the picture.

But she didn't hesitate, "Is all my stuff in your room?"

His answer was curt. "Yes."

"…Are we dating?"

He only nodded this time, but he never dropped eye contact from her. It made her uneasy for some reason. She wasn't really used to someone being so blunt and direct.

She walked over to the bed and sat down, letting the silky sheets press against her cold skin. "hmm…" She didn't like the feel of them for some reason. _Maybe it's because I usually sleep somewhere else._ That brought her mind back to a more concerning topic. She really didn't have any memory of dating anyone (not that she really had any memory of anything), and she was a little nervous of what she…might have done. But she couldn't ask him that…not directly at least. "…for how long?"

"2 years."

"…that's really long."

"It doesn't seem like it."

His answers were so quick, she wondered if she could just ask. But for some reason her mind kept thinking otherwise. "..I…do…"

Squall seemed confused by her hesitation, "Rinoa, just ask."

Her head perked up at this, "Huh?"

"You're never so hesitant."

_I'm not?_ "…Oh." She scratched her arm, "It's just, I wondered if we were…in love."

She couldn't exactly tell how he took the question. He didn't answer as swiftly as he had in the past, but when he finally spoke, his words didn't falter in the least. "I know I was. You told me you were."

Her gaze fell at that, an overwhelming sense of self consciousness invading her head. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She coughed, realizing he was used to hearing things straight. "That I don't anymore."

* * *

"You really don't know who I am?"

Cloud shook his head, the girl still hesitantly looking at his motorcycle. "No, I don't. And you obviously don't know who I am."

She crossed her arms at this, "What makes you say that?"

"Most girls wouldn't refuse to get on my bike."

Rinoa huffed and turned around, ignoring the blond stranger, "Why should I go with you?"Cloud scratched his head, not exactly sure how to phrase it, but Rinoa was growing more impatient, "Well?"

"I need to show you something."

But that didn't seem to be the answer she was looking for. "Well, that really isn't a good enough reason."

Cloud sighed and stepped forward, surprised that she wasn't stepping away from him. "Here" He fumbled through his pocket for the photo…something rather embarrassing that he wouldn't freely admit to carry.

She took it hesitantly, "What's that?"

"My family."

Her fingers rubbed the edges of the folded picture gently. There was Cloud, his awkward hair taking the exact same shape as it was now, but in front of him were two little children, one girl and one boy. "You look kind of young to have children…how old are you?"

"23, and they aren't mine."

Rinoa blinked, "But you just said…"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "We're…unconventional. But look."

She directed her gaze back to the picture, eyes glancing away from the adorable kids and the exuberant hair to the woman in the picture. Rinoa's mouth fell open, and she held the photo closer to her face. "That lady looks like me."

Cloud smiled at the word 'lady'. "Yeah, she does. So if you don't mind, I'd like you to come with me."

Rinoa shook her head and handed the photo back to him, "I'm not her!"

"Obviously." He took back the picture and placed it back into his pocket. "But _who _are you?"

She huffed, getting a little frustrated with his circles. "Rinoa Heartily. You know? General Caraway's daughter?" She sighed again at the lack of recognition. "Of Galbadia? Seriously, you've never heard of any …."

The sudden grip dragging her across to the bike caught her off guard, "HEY! What are you doing?"

"You need to come with me." Cloud picked her up and placed her on the black motorcycle, holding down her arms painlessly until she stopped resisting. "I don't know where you're from, but here…when the Lifestream starts pouring out of the ground and some girl that looks like Tifa shows up, it usually means something is wrong."

Rinoa froze, even when he completely let go of her. "…Lifestream? Tifa?" She tapped his shoulder after he mounted the bike, "Where am I?"

"You're in Gaia. And I imagine you're very far from home." He started the bike quickly and started off quickly through the desert.

* * *

**A/N:**

**AND THE PLOT THICKENS :D**

**I'll post the next part SOONER. maybe even tomorrow !**

**byebye!**

**-ASX  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Yeah, so I know I said I'd post this a couple of days ago, but I was waiting around shamelessly for more reviews D: oh wells**

**Thanks to the people that did review!**

_**ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie **_**and**_** HopelessRomanticist**_

**I haven't done a disclaimer for a while, so here I go.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither FF7 or FF8. shucks.**

**

* * *

**

She had met so many more people today, none of them ringing a bell, much to her despair. Oh sure, she could easily name them now, Quistis, Irvine, Zell, Seifer, Edea… but none of them seemed the least bit familiar. She thought, maybe, for a second she recognized one name, but that was completely off. Whatever Cid she was thinking of was not some man in a red sweater vest.

The next day she woke up early. Wandering through the empty hallway, not a single person seemed to be out of their rooms. _Maybe Rinoa has to wake up very early for some reason…_

Her body craved to do something. Anything remotely physically challenging. There just seemed to be this unlimited amount of energy pulsing through her, though she didn't know why. _Squall did say we helped save the world…so maybe I like fighting?_ That actually did feel familiar, but she wanted to test it out for herself. She walked slowly through the garden, stopping sharply at one of the corridors labeled 'Training Center'.

It couldn't have been that scary. They wouldn't have anything that dangerous in a school. _This is a weird school though_. But she shook it off; there was something in her that wanted the challenge.

She didn't mind only being in loose shorts and a t-shirt, walking around the jungle like arena. Her body moved slowly like she knew what she was doing. Testing her surroundings, she silently moved away hanging vines and other foliage until she saw a large monster a few yards away.

There was slight wave of panic, but then pure adrenaline. She was cracking her knuckles for some reason and then sprinted forward.

The sudden rush of noise caught the behemoth's attention, causing her to slide on the ground to just dodge its gigantic tail. She felt her nerves slip as the behemoth reared, and she quickly rushed to the other side, kicking the underside of the behemoth before rolling for cover.

"Kicking?" The monster did seem to be in a little bit of pain, but she doubted she could actually inflict any serious damage. That feeling of power was rushing back through her…but it felt strangely centered in her right arm. She held out her arm and just started…thinking. It came almost naturally, which was something she was a little afraid of. Especially when a giant block of ice crystals materialized from the air and froze the monster, certainly killing it. She breathed slowly, "…okay."

Squall's voice was hitting her memory. _You were a Sorceress…like Edea…but we saved you._

"Maybe I'm just good at magic."

"…And martial arts?"

It was really Squall's voice this time. He was lowering some kind of weapon…like a sword with a trigger. It looked really strange to her, but she didn't want to ask. "Is that what I did?"

He walked forward again, eyeing the behemoth closely and then centering his gaze on her again, "You were kicking it."

"…Yeah, I don't know. It just seemed…right."

He cracked the slightest smile at this and looked down at her arm, "I'll find your pinwheel again if you want to train. But we don't really have to anymore, Rinoa."

_Pinwheel?_ "I guess I don't normally do martial arts then?"

Squall ignored the question, "Come with me."

His hand grabbed hers before she could say otherwise. He was dragging her slowly though the Training Center, straight past cowering monsters and vines and large trees. She slowed a bit as they reached a metal door, "Where are we going, Squall?"

He wasn't answering again, but there was something in her chest that enjoyed the silence. Squall opened the metal door revealing a little balcony, facing the outside, the stars' gleam beginning to fade as the sun began to take its rightful place in the sky. "Not a lot of students ever come here."

She didn't exactly blame them. It didn't seem like an easy place to find, let alone get to. "Do we come here a lot?"

The SeeD shrugged, "I wouldn't say a lot. But there were times when we just wanted to be alone, away from everything we had to deal with in the past."

She couldn't help but smile at that for some reason. It got her thinking. Maybe she was really this Rinoa girl. Maybe that could explain why, sometimes, the things Squall said to her made perfect sense. In some way, those words felt almost like they were coming from a dream, not exactly a memory. But from wherever they came from, the feeling they were providing felt nice. She moved her hand and slowly brushed his, actions coming easier to her.

Squall immediately responded and took her hand into his own. "Did this help you remember?"

The night was still somewhat stained into the sky, leaving some stars painted in bits of black. She focused on those…on the night. One star skidded across the sky, and she felt the same image flash back in her mind. The grip on his hand tightened a little, "Yes."

* * *

Cloud dismounted his bike and, usually, he would have waited for Rinoa too. But the darkness of the bar made him impatient. He was ready to run directly in, when Rinoa's voice stopped him.

"Wait."

"Why?" He didn't mean to sound so rushed. Rinoa was walking forward, and he half-expected her to start running away from him at any second. But one glance at her face made him think otherwise. She seemed incredibly focused, even scared. "What's wrong?"

The girl was shaking her head, "Did she send me here?"

"Who?"

"Why would she do that?"

Cloud retreated back to her, "Rinoa…"

"How could she even? We stopped her. She's gone."

"Rinoa." He grabbed her shoulders gently, causing her to focus on him, "What are you talking about?"

She softly took his hands off and walked past him, her light blue duster flowing behind her, "Ultimecia." Her finger rose up to her mouth, "Shhh." The girl calmly walked into the bar. Her footsteps were silent, but her eyes were busy scanning the front area, sifting through the shadows for any sign.

He could only notice what _wasn't_ there. "Tifa?"

"Shhh." She said it softly again, but her face was completely stern, and he thought she could see her mouth form the words 'shut up'. It was when she was standing in front of the bathroom that she stopped and turned back to him. Rinoa softly walked back to the bar counter, where a notepad and pen were left behind.

-_She's in there._

Cloud took the pen from her. _–It could be Tifa._

_ -There's a lot of magic energy._

Cloud gave her a faint look and underlined, _–It could be Tifa._

Rinoa took the pen from him, immensely frustrated. _–NO! do you have a weapon?_

_-no. _

She looked at him doubtingly and sighed when the blond only shrugged. –_you'll need to attack her._

_-no._

_-I can't use magic._

_-good._

The door cracked open, revealing a thin womanly figure in a crazy outfit. Cloud was stunned for a second at how strange the women looked, not reacting in time to stop the lady from casting some crazy spell on Rinoa. The girl flew back and fell painfully on the hardwood floor. "STOP." Cloud yelled it before the lady could raise her hand again. He rushed over to where Rinoa laid on the floor. "You okay?"

She nodded curtly, but looked extremely focused on the woman in front of her. "Ultimecia…how did she…?"

"You defeated her once." It wasn't posed as a question, more of an explanation. "But her mind…her mind never died. Some evil is too strong to just die once. Something must have let her reconstruct her body from the Lifestream. Does she have power over anything else?"

"Yes." Rinoa walked over to the sorceress, surprised Cloud's spell was so strong. "Her power…it infects other people, but I didn't think…"

Cloud shook his head, "Me either." He left the room, scaring Rinoa a little bit, but quickly came back into the room, a huge sword in hand. "She's evil?" He watched Ultimecia's hand twitch and quickly cast Stop again.

"Yeah."

"Mind proving it before I let you kill her?"

She was a little shocked by his words, but she quickly complied. "Back…where I'm from…she possessed this woman named Edea, and…me." It was a little hard thinking about that now, but she got over it, "She's a sorceress. She wanted to compress time…to become a god." She looked up at Cloud doubtingly, "I know it must sound crazy, someone wanting to destroy the whole world, but…"

"Not really." Cloud handed her the sword, "I trust you."

That was surprising. He didn't seem like the trusting type. "Why?"

His eyes shifted downwards, "It doesn't matter. You want me to do it?"

"No, I will." She took Cloud's sword, somewhat accustomed to the weapon from Squall. "It's heavy."

"Here." He shifted the sword, unlocking the pieces and giving her a small blade. "Try not to make a mess."

She smirked, surprised again by his humor. "No problem."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm running out of pre-made chapters :( I need to get to writing this story again. **

**Please review guys! it'll mean the world to me!**

**-ASX  
**


End file.
